The Right Kind Of Wrong
by Miyukaii
Summary: I know all about, Yea about your reputation And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation...but I don't care because loving you is the right kind of wrong No idea...please check it out first!
1. Your reputation My Heartbreak Situation

**BloodyRocker 32: **Hey guys…uhmm...this is my 2nd song fic. This songfic is long really long. The first reviews I got made me realize something. The first fan fic I wrote was quite boring. But then when I wrote my first song fiction. People sent me message that I write better song fics so I'm just going to stick to it for the mean time. So here…I hope you like it. Please review!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the song of Leanne Rimes nor do I own SOR

You were my best friend since kindergarten. I used to remember how you were always the lady's man. I remember when we formed the band in 5th grade and after that more girls came to throw themselves at you. You take one and break up with them since they are like "canned goods" as you refer them as and about them having an "expiration date." I will just laugh at you for that for how ridiculous your ironic being is and you will tell me to shut up and tease me that I laugh at you for the most non sense things because I am falling for you.

Most of the time you really tease me about that matter. And you will question me why I never fell for your "awesome personality" and "good looking charms" then I will just shrug and probably tell you "Maybe because your ego is bigger than your heart" and then you'll put on a fake pout that I grew to love. Then you'll retort me with "Denial will kill you someday Posh Spice". I'll laugh at that and then will forget about it. Continue with our activities and when you find another opportunity to tease me about it, you'll start again. So you see it is a never ending cycle.

But I think fate has other plans for us and decided to give that cycle a twist. A few months after our 5th Battle of the Band, my parents divorced. I was so sad; I didn't know what to do. I never saw this coming. So when I heard the news, I didn't know where to go except for one place. Him. I ran to his place as fast as I could. Luckily, his parents wasn"t at home. I rang the doorbell and heard some muffled shouts of Get the door, you get it and fine. Then another shout followed it "Coming" I heard.

There he stood in his blue baggy shorts with a large Green Day shirt hovering upon his tanned body. His blonde hair gelled as always and blue eyes flickering emotions of surprise and curiosity. After a few moments, I fled my lean body to his and hugged him tight, sobbing in his chest. "What happened?" was his first question. I wasn't able to find my voice but instead continued sobbing. He led me to his room and sat me down in his bed. He was hugging me and trying to soothe me.

"Now Posh what happened why are you crying?" he said.

"Because…because…my parents were…they were planning to get a..a…a divorce." I said and then sobbed for the 2nd time.

"Shh…Katers…some things are just really meant to happen. Its alright to cry but Katie you will have to accept it sooner or later." He told me.

"But Spaz it just hurts so much. I don't know I've always got the hang of seeing my parents together. I don't know what to do. I do not have any one." I replied, my voice not quite understandable.

"Katie, you will still have the band and you will always have me." After he said that, I looked at him and that was when it all started. I started to fall in love for him. And I fell for him hard.

_**know all about, **_

_**Yea about your reputation **_

_**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**_

It was almost 5 months after my parents divorce, I get to stay with my mom here in California while my dad moved to Milwaukee, Minnesota He still calls every week. Anyway, those past few months, my feelings for him started to strengthen. At first I keep on forcing myself that it was just a little crush and will probably fade. But the more I force myself not to believe, it worsens. So I accepted that I love Frederick David Jones. I accepted that I Katherine Marie Brown is in love with Frederick David Jones.

Anyway, I have to go to his house for some jamming session. I know that it's just the two of us but we just keep up with some music. I have to be there by 3. So while I was dressing up, I was contemplating that maybe I should just get it off my chest and take the risk. But I was a nervous wreck I was afraid that I might lose him. So I decided against it.

I was now in his room waiting for him to get some snacks downstairs. I lay myself on his bed and smell his musky cologne scent that I love so much. I hugged his pillow imagining it was him. I know how desperate it sounds but at least even though I can't have him as my boyfriend he will be there as my best friend. I just thought that maybe just being his best friend will content my desire for him.

I heard the door creak and saw Freddy come in with a bag of Ruffles and 2 sodas. We started playing our instruments together with some ACDC and Greenday music. We were having so much fun. After an hour we decided to take a break. I was laughing so hard because of a joke he popped that I tripped over the amps. And fell on top of him in his bed. I could feel his peppermint breath over my face and he was still laughing, He suddenly realized our position and stopped. And then again the cycle began.

"If you want to be this close to me Katie you could've just ask." He said with his infamous smirk plastered upon his face.

I was so nervous about this that I wasn't able to make a comeback. That was when the cycle twisted. I feel my blood rush up to my cheeks. And Freddy seeing the obviousness, looked at me seriously.

"Is that blush Posh? Omigod! Posh do have a crush on me. I'm the happiest man on Earth. Posh likes me. Posh loves me." He said jumping around his bed as if he was a kid who was bought 3 pieces of Tootsie rolls in the local candy store.

I was so embarrassed. Then I just realized what he said. He was the happiest man on earth? Wait does this mean that Freddy possibly likes me? Oh my gosh! I was like... O.O...Really? Many things was messing my mind. Is he just messing around, Is he happy that he won the game we were playing forever or is it because he loves me as well? I was confused so I look at him and saw him still jumping.

"Excuse me lover boy, could you like come down from your jumping galore we need to talk." I said. He came down and then hugged me so tight. I was really flabbergasted by the action.

"Gods, Katie I knew it. I love you Katie. I really really do." He said, panting. Freddy loves me? Whoa…I never thought this day would come.

"Freddy I know that this is not what I think it is right? You are probably just messing with me. Because Freddy, if you are then I will tell you the truth now. Freddy, I fell in love with you during the times my parents divorced. I know from the very first time I acknowledged this feeling I have for you, It won't work. I do not want to be one of the girls added to your list. The girls who fell from you and then you will dump them because of this expiration date. I do not want to get hurt."

He stared at me in my eyes and said "Katie I love you I really do. You are different from those girls I previously dated I dump them because they are not you. You are different because you are not easy. You love me for who I am and not what I have become. You know me more than anybody will. You were there for me at all times, through thick and thin you were with me. I love you Katherine. I really do."

I was overwhelmed to hear those words. I was so happy that I wasn't able to think right until I felt a warm feeling fussing over my lips. When I opened my eyes I saw Freddy, kissing me. I was so ecstatic so I kissed him back with much passion. After a few moments we parted.

"So…" he began. "Are we going to tell the band?" He said. "Well yeah I think so. I mean they are going to figure it out soon enough too." He agreed with me. We spent the whole day laughing and relaxing with the comfort of one another's presence.

I went to sleep overnight in his house since my mom is in a business trip in Europe. I slept with him in his room. It was already 9 when we decided to go to sleep. He put his arms around my waist and whispered 'love you Posh. G'night." I replied "love you too Spaz, sleep tight." He fell asleep at once. But me, I was drifting my mind to something. what if this was just a game? Am I willing to risk my heart for him? Whatever those thoughts want to tell me…I will disregard it for now.

**MUX**: Please send some reviews and tell me what you think about it! Thanks Bye! I'll update as soon as I can! By the way I will launch my 3rd song fic entitled "If You could Only See" By Tonic and I dedicate it to my friend and co author**x0xHanaHx0x**Please review again I know that it kinda suck but please judge it okay!


	2. Right Kind Of Wrong

**Mux**: This is the 2nd chapter. You see this songfic ain't a one shot it will be too damn long! So I decided to divide the song okay? Review if you like. Criticize all you want but don't be harsh I'm trying to do my best here okay! Thank you!

**Message to Nanners-77**: Hello! I just read your review for the first chapter; I edited it as best as I can. If you still found some flaws about some elements of the story please send it to me. Thank you!

**Message to x0xHanaHx0x and Sianne Kirsty: **Thank you for reviewing and supporting the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song of Leanne Rimes nor do I own the mentioned SOR characters.

* * *

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless _

_Every time that I'm with you, ah _

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can fight it any more _

_Oh I know, I should go _

_But I need your touch just too damn much _

_Loving you, that isn't really something I should do _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

It was now Monday. The day I dread so much. I know dread is a big word but I don't know. I am afraid that the band will not accept my decision especially Summer and Zack. He and Summer have been my best friends similar as Freddy. They were both protective me. They care for me as if I was a fragile glass that can be broken anytime. That is what they said. That is how I meant to them. And that is why I was afraid.

Summer and Zack never have anything against Freddy. But they know his reputation. A playboy. A heartbreaker. That is what Freddy is to them. Nonetheless they were still his best friends. I am frightened that this friendship we all had might be broken for some reason. A reason I have been thinking from this past few days. And it made me worry. I am afraid that Summer will force me to break it up with him. I am not being pessimistic nor am I being doubtful of Summer. But as her friend, nonetheless best friend, I know for a fact that she will not approve of it, she will not approve of us.

Knowing Summer and Zack for a very long time, made me knowledgeable of few things. They want the best not only for themselves but for their family and friends especially their best friends. I am frightened that Summer and Zack might find Freddy inappropriate for my feelings. Nor am I appropriate to experience the pain I am going to feel if incase he breaks up with me. And those are my fears. For him to break up with me. And another is for Summer and Zack force us to break it up.

I know that as my best friend, she cares for my welfare but Freddy is my happiness. I know that we've been only together for just a few days but he completes the void my parents left when they divorced. He filled the bottomless pit of hesitation, the feeling of being unloved, and the feeling of being trashed. He completes me.

I want to clear my mind of these things. I should not be pessimistic. I should be optimistic. I know that if I explain it to them they will understand. I know they will still accept it. I just hope so. I just hope so. I glanced at my alarm clock and checked what time it is. It is already 7:00. Freddy will come here in 5 minutes.

On our way to school, I can hear people whispering about me being his new flavor and be dumped by next week. There were even some guys who were betting when I am going to be left heartbroken. I was in the verge of tears. I do not know whether to believe them or not. But I said firmly to myself that Freddy would never do that to me. Seeing my discomfortability,

Freddy hugged me and whispered "I would never do that to you. I love you so damn much to even let you go." With those words, I calmed down.

When we reached the hallways of Horace Green, I was amazed on how news travels so fast. People are already whispering on how they were holding hands and hugging on their way here. Wait, something caught her off guard. If the people here know the news then…

"Katie, is this true? Are you and Freddy together now? Since when? When are you planning to tell me? Why him?" a petite girl continued blabbering.

"Summer, sweetie…Breathe okay. Let Katie explain. Now Katie would you mind telling us." Zack said calmly.

"Yes Freddy and I are together. It happened a few days ago. I was afraid to tell you and Zack because I know how you will react. I know that you will not approve of him. So I decided against it." Katie said as calmly as possible.

"What do you mean? I mean no offense to you Freddy but Posh you know how he is with girls. Why him?" Summer inquired.

"What do you mean why him? I love him Summer." Katie replied.

"Katie, you know how Freddy is with girls and their expiration dates. Summer and I just don't want you to get hurt. Please understand." Zack said.

"Guys I can handle myself. I am willing to risk everything for him. I love him. You of all people should support me. You are my best friends after all. I know how much you care for me as if I was your sister. You are like family too guys. I never fail to listen to you guys even before. But this is the matters of the heart, maybe just for this time, I should handle it myself." Katie said.

"Guys, I know how I treat girls before but please believe me I love Katie. I really do." Freddy added.

"Let's talk about this later. McGee, I'll talk to you in practice." Zack said.

"And we are not done Katherine." Summer chirped and then walked away.

When I heard Summer said my whole name and Zack calling Freddy ,McGee I started to have this feeling. A feeling that I have considered after this situation. And the same feeling I tried to reject. I felt fear. I cringed at those moments hearing those names. Summer only referred to me as Katherine when she is mad. And Zack referred to Freddy as McGee either when he is seriously pissed off or when he turns into a serious mode, much more like when he is in 5th grade. But like before I should be less pessimistic. I just hope that all will turn out better.

After school, I swear that I can feel my stomach turning upside down. Heck, I can feel myself shaking. I grasp my school bag and went to my locker immediately. I shoved my things immediately inside it. I closed the door and went to look for freddy. I saw him by the school fountain waiting for me. I tried my best to plaster a smile.

"Hi Freddy." I said the best way I could.

"Hello babe, ready to go." He asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Let's go." Freddy grabbed me and then walked our way to Dewey's apartment since we don't have assignments yet.

"When we were just 2 blocks away, I was sweating. I keep on squeezing Freddy's hand harder. I can see my knuckles turn white.

"Babe, if you continue that you might cut off my blood circulation." Freddy said stopping.

"It's just that Freddy, I am so afraid of what they might do." Katie said, tears brimming in her cappuccino brown eyes,

"Katie, you know how much I love you and you to me. If we truly do love each other as our words say, therefore there is no reason to be afraid off. I know its sappy to hear from a guy who had history, but when you love someone nothing can separate you. Not even pain or family. I respect the 2 of them because of how much they love you and how much they care for you but you will have to make choices sooner or later whether they like it or not." Freddy interrupted.

Katie nodded. They walked their way to the apartment. When they arrived there, it was only Summer and Zack who was there. Summer looked pointedly at Katie. Katie stiffened at the sight of Summer's reaction. Freddy squeezed her hand as if telling her its gonna be ok. Freddy the looked at Zack who was looking at him too but in a more comfortable way. It was Summer who broke the undeafening silence.

"So what's with this going out thing?" Summer began.

"Freddy and I are going out. Before I made a choice I thought of your reactions. Summer as much as you and Zack care for me, sometimes I just got to feel the pain. Pain and suffering is part of life. Sooner or later, you can't prevent it. I know that not all will agree with my choice but I am willing to be strong for him. For you and for me." Katie replied.

"Looks like you've made up your mind. I want to tell you that I do not exactly agree with this. I amy be reprimanding you but deep inside me, I pray and hope that this will work. I love you too damn much that I can't stand to see you in pain. I can see that you really like him much as well love him." Summer said.

"I know Sum. Thanks for backing me up. I know that he wasn;t the perfect guy. He wasn't exactly the best boyfriend but in life we just want all that is perfect. But we just got to learn that the one imperfect person can cause our life to be perfect. I know that everyone will not like this, they may say that this is wrong. But Freddy, I know, he is the right kind of wrong." Katie smiled.

Summer smiled, a genuine one. Katie was inlove. Madly inlove.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Sorry for the long wait. my computer crashed and there are so many school works. Please review!

Mux/Bloody rocker32


End file.
